


Happy Birthday, Host!

by JayDee (BarelyExistent)



Category: Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, hosts birthday was february 7, sorry im late i completely forgot to post this here when i wrote it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarelyExistent/pseuds/JayDee
Summary: Today is the Host's birthday, the others have a surprise planned for him!





	Happy Birthday, Host!

The Host sat in his library, reading a Braille book and enjoying this tiny moment of peace when a loud  _ crash _ startled him from the story. The Host groaned and stood up, planning on figuring out what Wilford broke this time.

 

He was stopped, however, by Dr. Iplier as the man entered the library and slammed the door behind him, making a mad dash for the Host.

 

“Host! Host you've got to, uh, stay here for a bit.” 

 

The Host raised his eyebrow at the doctor. “And why would that be?”

 

“I have to, uh… Change your bandages! Yeah. That.” Dr. Iplier was horrible at lying, but the Host played along for now, sitting back down and letting Dr. Iplier unwind the blood-soaked gauze from his head.

 

The doctor was clearly trying to keep the Host from knowing something, and considering today's date, the Host already knew what the man was hiding.

 

* * *

 

“Daaaaaark! Come help me with this!”

 

Dark appeared in a puff of black smoke, already rubbing the bridge of his nose. “What is it, Wil?”

 

“I need help with all these cookies.”

 

Dark looked at Wilford, surrounded by tray after tray of shortbread cookies (The Host's favourite!) on every surface in the kitchen. “...why did you make so many?”

 

“Trust me, they're not gonna last long.” Wilford said as he pulled yet _ another _ tray of cookies out of the oven. There had to have been at least ten dozen. “Can you help me ice them?”

 

Dark grumbled, but complied, picking up a bag of lemon royal icing Wilford had prepared earlier and beginning to carefully cover the tops of the cookies.

 

* * *

 

Bim, Yan, and King sat together on a park bench, the three siblings staring blankly at the sky.

 

“What do we get him?” 

 

“I'd say some books but he's blind, and I don't think they have any with those bumpy-letters at the bookstore.” King shrugged.

 

“Braille.” 

 

“Right.”

 

“What about an audio book? Just get him an Audible subscription or something.” Bim said.

 

“That might work.” King said.

 

“Does he even have a phone?” Yan asked as she scrolled through her contacts.

 

“Ask Dad.” King suggested.

 

“He's helping Pops.” Yan replied

 

“Ask Doc?” Bim added.

 

“He's stalling.” Yan said, still looking through her contact list. “Wait, I found him, he does have a phone.”

 

“That's that solved, then.” King said, standing up and stretching. “So we all chip in for like, a two month subscription or something?” The other two nodded, and Bim pulled out his laptop to buy the gift.

 

* * *

 

After about half an hour of Dr. Iplier trying his best to keep The Host in the library (not that the Host was trying to leave), his phone went off with a text message.

 

As soon as he read the message, he stood up, a broad grin on his face. “Hey, come with me.”

 

The Host sighed, a smile in place on his face as well. “The Host already knows what this is, you know.” Still he stood up and called Scout over, grabbing the dog’s harness and walking with Dr. Iplier down the hallway.

 

* * *

 

“They're on the way! Get ready!” Yan yelled, looking at her phone as she crouched behind the snack table. Everyone else moved to do the same as the back door opened and Dr. Iplier and the Host walked outside.

 

A chorus of “Surprise!” and “Happy birthday!” rang through the yard, and Wilford threw some confetti at the Host. The Host just smiled as he was shown around the “party" (which solely consisted of the cookies Wilford made and everyone eating them) in the backyard of the mansion. He was pleasantly surprised at the gifts he was given, having not expected to get any. He thanked Bim, Yan, and King for the audiobook subscription, and planned on activating that as soon as possible. Scout also enjoyed himself, as Wilford had made the dog some peanut butter dog treats for doing such a good job.

 

All in all, it was a good day. After the get together in the backyard, the Host retired to his room. As he lay down, Scout hopped up and promptly fell asleep on the Host's legs. The Host activated his subscription and fell asleep listening to “ _ Brave New World _ ” by Aldous Huxley.

**Author's Note:**

> Scout is a service dog that I gave the Host after a one-shot request from an anon on tumblr that i loved too much to leave in that fic
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments fuel me


End file.
